


If You Were Me, And I Was You

by edwardbraelinvonhaus



Category: VH - A Harry Potter Roleplay Site
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardbraelinvonhaus/pseuds/edwardbraelinvonhaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Aurora and Alex decide to trade places to see what life would be like in each others' shoes. They get a little more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Were Me, And I Was You

Title: If You Were Me, And I Was You

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters other than Aurora… and perhaps half of Alex’s soul. :)

 

Aurora loved winter, if only to be able to make snow angels out in the snow with her children, toss a couple of snowballs at her husband and sled down a hill, just like she used to when she was a child. She didn’t think she would love it as much today as she did all those years ago, but, she honestly did. There was no bitterness to be seen as she stood at the top of the hill, watching a horde of children racing down the hill on their GT snow racers. However, the children who were currently in her care were much too young for that, and needed to be sitting in her lap or their father’s for the trip down the hill. She didn’t mind in the slightest, because sharing the experience with the little tikes was better than living vicariously through them.

 

It wasn't overly cold outside, which just made the days potential that much better.  She looked up at the thick falling snowflakes and stuck her tongue out to catch one. Winter. Christmas. It was upon them now and what a blissful feeling. 

 

The noise of children around her brought her back to reality, and the young boy that was pulling at her pant leg. She scooped one Davis Turlough up in her arms. The three year old was getting so big. “Oh my goodness,” Aurora exclaimed. “You’re getting too big for mummy.” She was giggling, and thus produced a giggle from the boy as well. “What do you say? Want to give it a go?” 

 

“Yes!” the boy exclaimed, making Aurora laugh. Aurora turned to the blue-haired man who was manning the sled, and she gave him an adoring smile upon her approach. She settled down on the sled, parked young Davis up front and they were ready to go, when Creylen decided he was ready to unleash them upon the hill, that is. 

 

“Is everyone ready?” Crey asked aloud, and enthusiastically to boot. 

 

Davis nodded his head eagerly, looking down the hill like he was some sort of dare devil thrill seeker. He was only three. “As I’ll ever be,” Aurora answered after a deep breath. She looked up at Creylen, and got chills that had nothing to do with the cold. The way he was looking at her, the love in his eyes, it was powerful and answered so many questions. 

 

“Safe trip,” Creylen said, swooping down to press a kiss to her lips before sending the pair of them down the hill before she even had a chance to register it.

 

\-----------------------

 

Alex stood in the living room, taking in the pictures that adorned the hearth mantle, the tables and the walls, as if she was seeing them for the first time, though she had seen them almost as often as she saw the ones at her parents place. She laughed at the one of AJ sticking out her tongue in what should have been a perfect portrait. Still, it was fun and she was glad to see it framed regardless. “Little brat,” she chuckled to herself before moving on to the next picture. 

 

Her sojourn into the lives depicted on the walls was short lived when the timer on the oven went off. She headed to the kitchen and pulled out the apple crisp. It was such a sin that it had to cool before she could stuff her face with it. It had the most delicious aroma, but she wouldn’t be able to have it until after dinner which was in less than an hour. Already her stomach was growling just thinking about it. She set it to the side to cool before heading up the stairs to check on the twins. Fortunately, they were tired, and putting them down for a nap had been easy enough. Alex ascended the stairs to the second floor and poked her head into the room where Kate and Evan were dozing in their own cribs. She smiled at them both, pausing for a moment at each crib to admire them and their adorableness. 

 

“So adorable,” she voiced, but gently. Still, it was enough to be heard through the baby monitor. It was like a beacon, letting Spike know that she was in the room, only two doors down from the master bedroom, and whatever he needed, surely she could help. “Honey? Have you seen my tie?” he shouted down the hallway, making her cringe and cast a weary eye to the twins. 

 

Don’t wake up, don’t wake up.

 

Before she even considered answering, Alex stepped out of the room and closed the door with relief. Crisis averted, but there was another one waiting for her in the other room. She wandered into the bedroom expecting to find Spike there, but it was empty. Seeing the en suite light on, she assumed he was in there, steam escaping through the partly open door. 

 

“What color and where was the last place you had it?” Alex asked, eyes scanning the room.The bed was made, no clothes on the floor, nothing seemed out of place. 

 

“The blue one you love so much,” Spike answered, his voice carrying from the bathroom. “And  you had it last, or don’t you remember?” 

 

Alex cleared her throat, shaking her head to the empty room. “I remember,” she lied. “I just…” Merlin, where the bloody hell was that tie? As she looked around the room, she sighed heavily to herself. Spike emerged from the bathroom, and when Alex looked towards him, her eyes went wide, jaw dropping just slightly. “Oh Merlin,” she breathed.

 

Spike smirked in her direction and forced Alex to close her eyes, shaking her head and turning away all at once.  No, no, no, she thought to herself, because that was definitely Spike, the man whose ring she was wearing, standing there stark naked. “Did you lose it?” he asked, ever the tone of amusement.

 

“No!” she was quick to answer. Wait. “Maybe? Yes? I don’t know.”  Deep breaths, Alex. Deep, calming breaths.  She looked upwards at the ceiling. Merlin, Spike was one handsome man, usually hiding his physique under his business suits. “Did you lose your towel?” Yes, yes. She needed to get her head on straight again.

 

Suddenly, his arms wrapped around her middle, pulling her back flush against his strong chest, still radiating heat from the undoubtedly hot shower he just had. He loved when she played hard to get and she suddenly wished he’d opted for a cold shower instead. “No,” he whispered hotly in her ear. “I know exactly where I left it, but  you … are wearing far too many clothes.” His mouth went for her earlobe and his hands were on the move.

 

Nope, nope, nope! “Okay!” Alex squeaked, detangling herself from his arms, escaping his seeking lips, and moving towards the closet. “Blue tie won’t do. Red. Definitely red. T'is the season. ” She stepped into the walk-in closet where there was a wide assortment of pants that he could be wearing in that moment, but wasn’t. She found a red tie, gathered herself and came back out to the bedroom. She swallowed thickly and held out the tie for him, movements choppy and delayed.  Just keep eye contact, she instructed herself.

 

He pulled at the tie, and she came along with it, brain and hand not working together to just  let go of the damn thing. Suddenly, she was flush against his chest once more. 

 

There was rustling on the baby monitor, and Alex turned her attention towards it. “Oh thank God,” she muttered, pushing herself away from Spike--so very  naked Spike--and fleeing the room. She pulled the door closed behind her and exhaled long and slow and her limbs wouldn’t stop shaking from the adrenaline and her own anxiety. She uncovered the bracelet from the sleeve of her navy sweater and produced her wand, quickly sending a message to her cousin via the protean charm. 

 

Squirt, I don’t think we thought this all the way through.

 

\----------------------------

 

The kids were tuckered out. The day of tobogganing had really taken a toll on them. Not just them, but Aurora and Creylen as well, and as they entered the brownstone, CJ was curled up in Aurora’s arms, and Davis was nestled comfortably in Creylen’s. “I’m so glad your sister took the other kids for today,” Creylen murmured gently, holding the door open. His blue hair was covered in snow, wet and plastered to his forehead. As was Aurora’s, but neither seemed to mind any. 

 

“Mmm,” she hummed in acknowledgement. That was good fortune, indeed.  “Only because she didn’t want to come sledding with us.” Together, the juggled the children, getting them out of their snowsuits, supporting their dead weight. She was almost loathe to put them down for a nap, knowing they’d be up all night, but they were so adorable, and dinner would need to be made first. Surely, they could slumber for a while longer. 

 

Kids put in their beds, Aurora sat on the couch in front of the fire, accepting the warmth that was chasing away the chills in her bones. Her eyes slipped closed, and the color of the dancing flames behind her eyelids entertained her for the few precious moments of silence. She lived for these moments as much as she lived for the moments with her family. She lived…  to live . The thought struck her then as it often did. 

 

A hand at her shoulder caused her to startle, and just like that, the hand was gone, held up in apology. “Sorry,” Creylen murmured. Aurora looked up at him, and she rotated her shoulder, confused as to what she was feeling in that moment. It wasn’t the usual sensitivity she was accustomed to, and felt more like a memory than anything else. How did she not notice the difference sooner? “Okay?” he asked, settling himself down next to her.

 

“Yeah, babe,” she replied, lost in thought. “Just scared me is all.”

 

“Babe?” 

 

She had to do a double take on the blue haired man. “Hmm?”

 

“Babe? You called me  babe.”  And he was so amused by that. 

 

Shoulder forgotten, she struggled to rewind the last few seconds. “I…” Oh shit, she did. “Uh… slipped out.” Creylen smirked at her, shaking his head. 

 

The fireplace was demanding her attention with the dancing flames. Creylen brushed strands of hair from her shoulder, and Aura became aware of just how far across the couch he was leaning. She could feel his breath on her neck, she could smell his aftershave. His slow movements caused her to move with him, and she was becoming trapped on the couch. “With them asleep,” his voice was laced with lust, “I’d say we have a good… oh… hour or so of playtime all to ourselves… Play with me.” It was a request, a question, and a demand all rolled into one. He went in for the kill, but at the last second, Aurora got her wits back, turned her head to the side, and his lips pressed a kiss to her cheek instead.

 

She slithered out from under him and took to her feet, suddenly breathless. “What’s wrong?” he was quick to ask.

 

All Aurora could do was shake her head. “I have to… I have to pick up the kids. Yes… I have to go do that. You should take care of that…” No, wait! She didn’t mean to say that, and nor did she mean to point…  there .  Oh, fuck. “I’m gonna…” Aurora quickly summoned a broom, and she was gone out the window before any protests could reach her ears. Suddenly, her bracelet warmed up on her wrist, and she looked down at it, reading the message. Quickly, she sent one back.

 

No kidding!

 

\---------------------------------

 

THE NEXT DAY

 

Aurora and Alex sat at a table in the Three Broomsticks. “Sooooo….” Alex started, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled upon them since the moment she had stepped out of the fireplace. She looked down at the tea she’d not even taken a sip out of yet. “I saw your husband naked.”

 

The healer coughed, and set her mug back down on the table before she could spill any and make a mess. The hot liquid had gone down the wrong way, and it took her a few moments to regulate her breathing once more. “I can see why you’re so happy all the time,” Alex added with a teasing smirk that was now being partially hidden by her raised mug. 

 

Aurora sputtered, watching Alex taking a sip of the hot liquid, but she could see the amusement dancing in her eyes. “But, honestly, Squirt. I need to scourgify my eyes.  That was not part of the deal. I couldn’t get out of there fast enough.” 

 

Eyes closed, Aura shook her head. She could already picture what happened between the two of them. “Well… uh… I think you’re gonna have some damage control to do with Creylen, too,” she offered sheepishly. “No wonder you’re pregnant all the time.” 

 

“Oh jeez,” Alex blushed, half hiding her face behind her hand. 

 

“I could have done without him pressing up against me…”

 

Silence ensued, and their tea couldn’t’ve been more captivating in that moment. “Sooooooooooo…”

 

“Soooooo.”

 

Awkward, and yet so amusing, because Aurora was having trouble keeping her giggles to herself. “I can’t believe they didn’t figure it out,” Alex murmured, shaking her head. “I would have thought for sure Creylen would figure out it wasn’t  me .”

 

“Spike, too,” she nodded. “But, everyone is always shocked when we say we’re not twins so… dunno why we’re so surprised.” Aura cleared her throat, smiling at Alex. “You know, for however awkward it became yesterday… it did answer some questions I had.”

 

“Oh?” Alex’s curiosity piqued. 

 

“I… I’ve always wondered about your dynamic with him. I mean, it’s one thing to see you two together when we’re all gathered around, but it’s another thing to experience it when it was just the two of us. I can see how he makes you happy. I’m glad you’re happy. I’m glad I don’t have to have words with him… as myself, that is. The way he looks at you…”

 

“...like there is no one else in the world?” Alex finished, smiling. “Yeah. And Spike looks at you the same way. So… his head is safe, too. Hey… how much more of that polyjuice potion do you have left?” 

 

Aurora thought for a second. “Fair bit. Why?”

 

“Just wondering if our mums could tell the difference…” 

 

“Merlin… that’s genius… but tomorrow… We apparently have some apologizing to do to our husbands…” Both flushed at the thought. Aurora quickly paid the tab and grabbed her cloak from the hook by the door. 

 

“Squirt… there’s one thing I gotta know?”

 

“What’s that?” she asked, heading for the fireplace. 

 

“Where’s the blue tie?” 

 

“Blue tie?”

 

“Yeah, Spike said you had it last.”

 

“Blue tie… blue tie… oh...  OH .” Aura’s cheeks turned red and she ducked away from Alex. “Don’t think you wanna know.”

 

“I just… Don’t know why, but it’s been driving me crazy.” 

 

She was warned, wasn’t she? “Bed post,” was all Aura said, turning around in inside the fireplace to smirk at her cousin. “Have fun with Creylen.” 

 

End.

 

Prompt: Person A and Person B switch places for a day.


End file.
